3:57 AM
by erzas-panty
Summary: Gray waits weeks for a text he will never receive from Juvia telling him she's coming home.


Author's Note: Another Gruvia fic. Tragedy/hurt/angst. Sorry if it's a little OOC but it was needed! Please read, enjoy, and review! :)

* * *

><p>June 25, X785<p>

12:00 AM  
><em>Happy 18th birthday, Juvia. I hope today and the rest of your life is all sun, and full of love.<em>

_No more rain, okay?_

12:06 AM  
><em>Thank you very much, Gray! :) And okay!<em>

_..Juvia has all that because she is with you._

12:09 AM  
><em>I'm happy that I can be part of that happiness...what's yours is mine. Anyway, are you and Gajeel on the way back yet?<em>

12:14 AM  
><em>You're everything to Juvia.<em>

_Not yet! Gajeel says that this city isn't the safest at night so we are on the way to the nearest town to stay the night and we'll be on our way home in the morning. Gajeel-sama and Juvia are only about 3 hours away so we should be back there by noon so Gray and Juvia can celebrate together :)_

12:16 AM  
><em>And you're the universe to me, Juvia.<em>

_...But damn, I was hoping you'd be home by tonight. But okay, that's good to hear, I don't want you out at this hour, even with that metal head with you.._

12:19 AM  
><em>When did you become so sweet, Gray?! Haha :P But yes, Gajeel-sama and Juvia are almost to town so Juvia will talk to you in the morning!<em>

12:20 AM  
><em>Well since..uhhhhh...<em>

12:22 AM  
><em>Since what...?<em>

12:24 AM  
><em>No, nothing lol. Don't be late tomorrow, and have a safe trip and goodnight, Juvia. Text me in the morning and I'll see you tomorrow!<em>

Gray didn't wait to read her returning goodnight message and threw his phone. He covered his face entirely to cool his heating face to no avail.

Why couldn't he tell her. Gray had been trying for weeks now to tell Juvia he loved her. They had finally taken a step forward and he confessed to her months ago when he realized he had been in denial of his feelings all that time. He had almost lost her once, and he would not let her slip away if he could help it. So he had to tell her. And today just felt like the right day. But not yet, he would wait until she came home so he could look into her livid eyes and pour his soul into hers, so she would know how much he truly loved her.

Gray shut his eyes, thinking about where he would take her for her birthday celebration and how he would say it to her. He pressed a pillow to his face to cool his cheeks again when he tried practicing saying the words aloud. With that, his eyes fell shut, unaware they would open to darkness in any light.

* * *

><p>Gray woke at nearly noon. He always did have a heavy appetite for sleep, but today he needed to be up early to prepare. He jumped out of bed, showered, and brushed his hair and teeth quickly before running out his apartment and headed to downtown Magnolia. In quick pace, Gray forgot to grab his phone. Juvia must have texted him millions of times now and she might have already texted him she was almost him, he had thought, but dismissed it while he made pace to finish all his errands for the day.<p>

First, he ran to the barbershop to get just a small trim on his hair because Juvia said it was getting too long recently. Then, he proceeded to a local women's dress shop. He had been talking with a stylist for a couple weeks now and she had helped him pick out and customize an ice blue mermaid dress. Gray wanted her to look her absolute best on her big day and he had picked up the dress he had been working on for weeks. He then went to the famous French cuisine restaurant that Juvia had been bothering him to go with her to for months now and placed a reservation for 7PM tonight. His next stop was a sports store, where he bought a few camping blankets so he could lay them out on his car. Gray wanted to take her to the highest point in Magnolia to go star-dazing after dinner. And lastly, Gray finished his day of errands at the jewelry store. He had spent weeks, thinking about how this night would play, and this ring played a huge part. He and Juvia were still young. He was turning only 19 the next month and she was now barely 18. But he still wanted to dedicate and prove himself to her, so he had purchased a small blue-colored diamond promise ring for her. Gray knew it would be all she needed to reassure herself. He picked up the ring, and noticed the time.

_'Shit, 2:30. Juvia is probably back at the guild by now.'_

Gray hurried back to the guild, concealing all the gifts in his trunk. When he had arrived however, Juvia, nor Gajeel was found.

He searched the guild before giving up and asking around from the other members if they had seen Juvia, and all replied that she wasn't back yet. Gray took the time he had available to head home and get ready, and hopefully she had texted him something.

But when he arrived home, Gray was surprised to see no messages in his inbox. Juvia always texted him good morning, and she was a fairly good texter too. He thought of it strange, but ignored it thinking she had no reception or was almost home.

He began typing,

June 25, X785

2:37 PM  
><em>Hey, Juvia, hope you guys had a safe trip..I'm guessing you're busy or something so I won't bother you. We have to leave immediately when you get here so just come home directly okay!<em>

He hit the send button and went on with his routine. Gray pampered himself for the night and dressed in a matching dark tuxedo. He had put a ribbon on the ring box and laid her dress flat on their bed so she would see it the second she walked through the door.

After preparing the blankets and gifts, Gray glanced at the clock. 4:15. He checked his phone to still see no messages.

He yawned for a few seconds, and felt his eyes shut once again from exhaustion. _'I'll just shut my eyes for awhile...since she's not home yet.'_

Gray opened his eyes few hours later to a dark room. How long had he been sleeping?

7:02.

"Shit!" Gray scrambled wide awake and desperately felt the wall for the light switch. When he found it and switched it on, he grabbed his phone to check his messages.

And still, nothing. Juvia never goes this long without talking to him. If she had bad reception, or broke her phone, she still would have found a way to tell him what happened and to talk to him, even just for a minute.

Something was wrong.

Gray grabbed his keys and drove off to Fairy Tail, praying Juvia was there with a reasonable explanation. But he was disappointed when she wasn't there. Yet, Gajeel was?

The members had gathered around him causing a commotion, and Master Makarov had silenced them all so Gajeel could continue speaking. Gray fought his way through the crowd to see Gajeel laying down on a table being healed by Wendy and stitched. He was in near critical condition but Gray didn't care at the moment.

"Gajeel, where's Juvia?"

All stared at him sympathetically, unknown to Gray's knowledge, who just kept his eyes glued onto Gajeel. Gajeel shook his head and grunted, "She's not here. I'm sorry."

Gray had missed the most important bit of the story he had interrupted and didn't bother to ask what had happened to Gajeel.

"What do you mean? Did she go back to our house? I told her she needed to be home at a certain time because we had plans, she wouldn't be late for that," he said, annoyed, rubbing a temple, still oblivious.

"No, droopy eyes. That's not what I mean. I mean, she's gone. We got ambushed in the night and they took her. I couldn't save her," Gajeel swallowed hard at the last few words, and closed his eyes to refrain from expressing any kind of emotion through them.

The members looked away, and refused to make eye contact with Gray, who just looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Stop playing around. I need Juvia here now, we're late. You sound ridiculous, by the way, that wouldn't happen to Juvia."

Gray rolled his eyes and began walking to the door before Master Makarov stopped him. "We've already sent Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, and Natsu to look for her hours ago and there's no trace, but we won't give up."

Gray sneered at his master. "You guys are so stupid. This isn't a funny joke, at all. If Juvia comes by here, tell her I'm waiting for her at home."

The ice mage exited and all the Fairy Tail members could do was cry or look at one another sympathetically for their friend who was gone, and their friend that refused to believe that.

Gray returned home and laid in bed, waiting for her return. And every time, he would close his eyes to darkness, and open them to the same light. With that, days passed, and Gray still sat at home, with her ring box in his hand, and phone in the other, waiting for his phone to light up with a message from her. After days of waiting, he had enough of waiting for her messages.

* * *

><p>June 30, X785<p>

1:29 AM  
><em>Are you mad at me, Juvia? Did I say something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry..just please come home.<em>

2:43 AM  
><em>Is it because I didn't answer your question the other day? I wanted to tell you, but I'd rather say it when you're home, and with me, and I can tell you when we're in bed cuddling okay? Does that sound good? <em>

_And in the morning, I'll make some caramade franks for the both of us. That sounds wonderful, doesn't it? We can do whatever you want, but I can't do that all for you until you're here..._

4:05 AM  
><em>It's actually really cold in the house. Isn't that kinda ironic since I'm an ice mage, haha...it used to feel warmer with you here next to me. There's still this reserved spot next to me and on my chest waiting for you, whenever you're ready. <em>

_For now, this is goodnight..._

July 1, X785

7:18 AM  
><em>Good morning, Juvia! I didn't get much sleep again tonight. I know you're probably mad that I'm not getting enough rest, but I just can't sleep until I have you here again. I just hope you're doing okay wherever you are. Please get back to me.<em>

10:46 AM  
><em>I'm going on a quick job today because rent is due. I'll be back in a few hours just in case you'll be back. Be careful okay...<em>

9:54 PM  
><em>Today was so long. I wish you were back, I haven't had one of your nice massages in weeks. I just had to capture these local criminals one town over from here. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy still aren't back so I had to go alone, but it was easy. I think Master told me a couple days ago where they were but I didn't really care or pay attention. I got an easy one million so we'll be okay with the rent for the next couple months and I've been stocking in groceries. You need to hurry home, I'm making all these extra caramade franks for you, and they're filling up in the fridge. I know I shouldn't waste them, but I can't eat them because they're all for you.<em>

2:12 AM  
><em>Where are you?<em>

3:37 AM  
><em>I can't breathe. I feel so weak. <em>

3:46 AM_  
>I miss you and I can't sleep.<em>

4:25 AM  
><em>The moon is so bright tonight. Just look up from a clear view and wherever you're at, I'm standing at the opposite side, waiting.<em>

_Don't forget. Goodnight, Juvia.._

July 2, X785

11:52 AM  
><em>Natsu, Erza, and Lucy came back today and told everyone they weren't able to find you. Of course not, you're somewhere else doing something important. But I know you'll be home soon.<em>

1:20 PM  
><em>Everyone looks so sad. Why? They're all giving me weird looks, I need to get out of here. You know where to find me...<em>

9:38 PM  
><em>I made you more franks and some fish for dinner. I left it out so heat it up when you're home, okay!<em>

12:00 AM  
><em>The moon is so bright and full again tonight. And the sky too! It kinda reminds me of your hair, but yours is way brighter, and you're way prettier. Can't wait to see your cute face lol..<em>

2:11 AM  
><em>Come home so I can apologize for everything I've done wrong, and everything I haven't done. Please don't leave me. You're everything that I want and need.<em>

3:44 AM  
><em>Can you blow kisses in the air and I'll catch them, wherever you are? I'll catch them, I swear..<em>

_Goodnight, beautiful._

July 3, X785

9:08 AM  
><em>Everyone is saying to dismiss the search and rescue party for you because you were found? That's not possible, I know you would have told me where you were. Hope you're safe, wherever you are, Juvia.<em>

11:22 AM  
><em>We're planning a funeral apparently? For you? Has everyone in this guild gone crazy haha, I told them you were just on an extended mission and they didn't listen. Lol this will be a funny story to share with our kids one day, don't you think?<em>

3:49 PM  
><em>A lot of people we're crying today and told me they were sorry about you. But I told them, why, when you would be coming back soon. These people are nuts.<em>

6:31 PM  
><em>I'm washing the dishes and putting them away and I realized how much I suck at this. Even though lately, I've only been doing this for one.<em>

10:56 PM  
><em>Tonight I made barbecue and rice balls. I left it out again. I'll be in bed waiting for you, okay?<em>

1:04 AM  
><em>Hey, Juvia. When we have kids, what do you think they'll look like? If one is a girl, I bet she'll look just like you. Beautiful, maybe with my ice magic, and my hair color with your style? And if one is a boy, he'll probably have your hair color, my style, and maybe your magic? Or the other way around? And of course, he'll be a lady killer like his old man lol. I really like the name Mai for a girl. Like ocean, you know? Like mother, like daughter. Or maybe Hana. And if it's a boy Takumi or Akio? Do you like those? I thought they were nice..<em>

3:20 AM  
><em>What do you think we'd be like as parents? I think you'll be a great mom. I can only hope I'll be half at least of the mother you are. You're so wonderful, and kind, and smart. I know you'll do great.<em>

3:55 AM  
><em>Okay, Juvia. I'm getting really pissed now. I tried to be passive about this but you need to text me back or call me back as soon as possible. I just need to know you're okay, to hear your voice..<em>

4:36 AM  
><em>I miss you, terribly. I can't wait for you to get home so I can kiss you all over your face and hear all about your day...<em>

_Goodnight, Juvia, you're on my mind every day, night, hour, second..._

July 4, X785

8:31 AM  
><em>Good morning, Juvia! I hope you're doing okay and you're eating well..I didn't sleep much again. I don't know what to do nowadays since you're not here and I don't need to do jobs. I'll just stay home and wait.<em>

11:52 AM  
><em>Master Makarov says the funeral is tomorrow. I really don't know what that is about but everyone is going to feel so dumb when you come home hahahaha.<em>

3:46 PM  
><em>I went downtown and ran into the lady that helped me make your dress. She asked me if you loved it, but I wouldn't know. But I'm sure you will. I can't wait for you to see it, it's so nice. I like her work, you should think about her doing your wedding dress haha<em>

5:24 PM  
><em>I miss you.<em>

9:38 PM  
><em>More sweets I made and left for my sweet on the table. Enjoy!<em>

12:03 AM  
><em>Let's get married one day, Juvia. We can have it anywhere you want, and honeymoon wherever, and for how long you want.<em>

1:47 AM  
><em>Let's get married as soon as you come back. Yeah. <em>

_I can't wait anymore. I can't stand another day being away from you. __Let's do it and never come back to this place.._

_We can get a place by the beach on that cliff, like we always talked about. Just you, me, against the world._

3:14 AM  
><em>I'm so worried. Please be safe...<em>

3:51 AM  
><em>I fell asleep for a little bit. I had a nightmare that you were gone. You weren't with me anymore and I'm so glad it wasn't reality because my chest began to ache. I miss you, so much. <em>

_I promise I'll do all the chores around the house and you don't have to nag me about them..just please. I beg of you..._

4:23 AM  
><em>My heart hurts. I feel tears running down my face, but why? That's not possible? <em>

_I don't have a reason to. I have a good life, and the love of my life on my hand. So why do I feel so miserable?_

5:59 AM  
><em>Come back home soon, please. Come back to my arms. I miss your head on my chest and your good morning kisses. <em>

_I'd wake up around this time usually and you'd give me it, right..about...now..._

July 5, X785

10:04 AM  
><em>I just came back from "your funeral", lol...so silly. I know you're just out there somewhere, but you really need to come back soon so you can laugh at these people and tell them they're being dumb lol...<em>

2:48 PM  
><em>A lot of people in the guild were crying today so I had to go home. It's ridiculous that they really think you're dead?<em>

3:53 PM  
><em>Can you tell me at least how far are you? Because I feel like everyday you're getting farther and farther away from me because each day my heart hurts even more than the day before.<em>

7:00 PM  
><em>I cried tonight. Why? I guess I just really, really miss you and I feel so damn lonely without you here.<em>

9:39 PM  
><em>Why won't these tears stop, Juvia? Can you tell me why? <em>

_Please tell me why. _

_Because I have no idea and I want it to stop. _

_My chest has been hurting so badly for the last few hours and I can't breathe._

11:16 PM  
><em>Please make it stop, Juvia. Please come home, embrace me, and tell me it's okay. Tell me I'll be alright because you're here. Please...<em>

12:27 AM  
><em>Why won't you answer me? <em>

_You love me, right? _

12:28 AM  
>Of<em> course you do.<em>

1:48 AM  
><em>This can't be happening. This really can't be. Why?<em>

2:31 AM  
><em>Am I still waiting for something? Or for nothing?<em>

3:01 AM  
><em>DAMN IT, JUVIA. GET HOME RIGHT NOW. I'M WORRIED SICK AND I'M GOING TO PUNISH YOU AND LECTURE THE HELL OUT OF YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME.<em>

3:04 AM  
><em>I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. <em>

_But I am worried, really. Please, just come home. I don't know how to handle this by myself._

4:50 AM  
><em>You're coming back, right?<em>

July 6, X787

12:24 PM  
><em>That was the worst sleep I've gotten in so long. My chest still hurts and my face is stained with these tears I don't understand. <em>

_Do I feel sadness from the funeral? _

_From missing you? _

_That's got to be it._

3:02 PM  
><em>Natsu forced me to stop by your tombstone today. I kept trying to tell him you're coming back and at first he didn't say anything and then when I fought him for an answer and to convince him you were coming home soon, he screamed at me that you were never coming back. What does he mean, Juvia?<em>

7:38 PM  
><em>Tonight will be the last night I prepare your dinner ahead of time, okay? If you come in during the night and you're hungry, just wake me up okay and I'll make you anything you want, just say the word...<em>

9:19 PM  
><em>My eyes hurt. Water won't stop coming down from them and they feel strained. It's been like this since dinnertime. I spoiled the food with my tears, I'm sorry...but I really need you right now. Why won't you come back to me? Will you ever come back to me?<em>

10:46 PM  
><em>Natsu was right, wasn't he? You're never coming back home to me, are you?<em>

11:23 PM  
><em>You can't be dead.<em>

_You're on your way home, right?_

11:37 PM_  
>Why did this happen to you?<em>

_Of all people._

_To such a sweet person. You didn't deserve this._

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

12:00 AM  
><em>Who did this to you, Juvia?<em>

_Please answer me. I can't believe it. _

_I just learned how to stop the rain and you're gone. You're still not here, and I'm waiting for this space in the bed to be filled for no reason._

_Is this reality? _

_Am I dreaming?_

12:11 AM  
><em>I can't find you, are you gone?<em>

_When will I wake up from this nightmare? _

_Will I ever wake up?_

_No, huh?_

_Why couldn't I protect you? _

_I'd protect you if you were here in my arms, but I can't reach you. You're gone, aren't you? _

_You're really never coming back..._

1:34 AM  
><em>I'm a fool and I deserve all this..I need you. Tell me this isn't real and you're going to wake me up from this dream..<em>

_You're really never going to be here anymore to run your hands in my hair, or squeeze me in the middle of the night when you're having a bad dream, or kiss me good morning or good night, or play with my fingers while you're waiting to fall asleep anymore...are you? I can't have any of that anymore, can I?_

1:39 AM  
><em>I can't control these tears anymore now that I know the reason why they fall. <em>

_Are you really gone?_

_You are, huh._

_The light in my life. Gone._

_And I was so useless. I'm so sorry, Juvia...please forgive me. _

_Please.._

_Please.._

_Please..._

2:18 AM  
><em>I'm sorry I never got to tell you while you were here next to me, but I love you. So much, it hurts me. I was going to tell you on your birthday, I swear to you. I was going to take you to the new restaurant in town you've been wanting to go to, and then go star-dazing like on our first date. <em>

_I even got you a ring to prove it how much I really love you. I wish you could see it. You would have loved it. It's a blue diamond, blue just like your hair. I'll bring it to you the next time we meet though. _

_We can meet and fall in love the same way and we can get an apartment just like the one we have now. Don't forget all this so we can be together, always..._

3:57 AM  
><em>I will find you again someday, and I promise to make you fall in love with me all over again in our next life, and the next, and the next, and the next.<em>

_We'll keep falling in love with each other until the day you tell me you don't love me anymore. _

_But I know that will never happen._

_Protect yourself and watch over me, okay? Please love me still from afar up there. I still love you...I always will. I'll die and go through the same heartache every time just to be with you if we can fall desperately in love every single time. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you this time._

_Wherever you are up there, please, don't forget me, like I'll never forget you._

_Let's meet and fall in love all over again soon, okay?_


End file.
